Happy Summer!
by garryp
Summary: Summer is approaching.And What are the plans of host club for this summer vacation! A ballroom dance? or may be a trip to an exotic beach! No,this summer the host club is going to do something serious.STUDIES!Welcome to Ouran koukou host club!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy summer**

**Hi there! Well, this is my first fanfic. THE TRUTH IS, this is the first time ever I'm writing something and sharing it over the Internet. OHSHC is one of my fav series. I love all the characters esp. Tamaki , Hitachiin Brothers and Kyouya. I'd be happy if I get some responses from you people. It'd be great to know that some people are actually reading my fanfic. I'm not expecting you to like it. Enjoy it.**

"What?" screamed Tamaki. For the moment, all the girls felt as if an earthquake had struck the Ouran school building. But actually, it was more like a tsunami...tsunami of Tamaki's tears.

"Haaarr…uhi!How can you be so cruel to your dad? Have mommy done something wrong to upset you? Or these two doppelgangers have teased you again? Honey, honey! See, your sons are teasing their little cute sister. "

"We did nothing!"Said twins in chorus.

"Is it my fate to be a mother of three kids at the age of 17?"Thought Kyouya."How many times do I've to make it clear, Tamaki, that I'm not married to you and I'm not even a woman that you're calling me a mother of a raccoon and two devils. "He explained coolly.

"We're not devils. "Twins disagreed.

"Aahh…don't listen to her, Haruhi.I knows mommy is always very mean to says sorry for mommy's impudence…"

"You're not my dad, Senpai."

"AAhhh…!"Exclaimed Tamaki, tears were falling from his puppy-dog eyes like the water flowed out from the fountain of Ouran school garden.

All the girls were being drowned deep in his sorrow. "Is it the apocalypse?"A fan girl cried.

"Mori-san, I loved you always. "A fan-girl cried aloud as she sees the death coming nearby.

"Huni-san, I wanted to eat strawberry cake with you. "Cried another, following the trend.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun looks so kawaii!"Cried another fan-girl."Araaa…!"All girls screamed.

Thanks to Kyouya ,who managed to call a team of coast guards to handle that matter of ,when they arrived, all girls were already saved(Mori-san and Huni-san managed to help them swim across the river of sorrow.)Except that, no one wanted to save her, it was just that the sorrow of Tamaki moved her so much that she wanted to witness that moment, even if it cost her life.

"Tono, Just stop crying your heart out "said twins in unison. "Or we will all be dead before actual tsunami hit our school."

"Haruhi! Please tell your favorite daddy that it was a lie."Tamaki said, keeping his screaming continued.

"You're very loud, Senpai."Said haruhi."And no, it isn't a lie. I'm going for summer classes to prepare for higher studies."

"Aahh...!"Tamaki shocked.

"But see, daddy made so many plans for our happy summer .I know daddy is very busy, always. But, I'll make it up to you. We'll go to Shanghai…"

"Sorry to interrupt your day-dreaming, Tamaki...but, I think you have already forgotten the fact that Haruhi doesn't have a passport. So, she can't go out of Japan."Said Kyouya. "or do you want her to be in jail for illegal immigration?"

"Then, we'll go to beach…Haruhi, you like beaches, right?"Asked Tamaki."We'll go together and I'll buy you a lot of ootoro."

"My, My! Suddenly milord wants to take haruhi to beach...I wanna guess why "said Kaoru. Tamaki looked at them in horror.

"Is it that…?"Said Hikaru. Tamaki trembled.

"Or is it that the perverted dad wants to see her daughter in swimsuit?"Completed Hikaru.

"What an obscene thought!"Both spoke together.

Tamaki's nose and cheeks reddened at the very thought of Haruhi wearing swimsuit. But, then suddenly he realized his important position in the club family.

"Haruhi, don't listen to them. "Said Tamaki, holding Haruhi's face in his hands. "Dad knows the best."

"Senpai, stop harassing me. "Said Haruhi, unperturbed. (Ill-intention: zero)

Tamaki was taken aback by her words. He went to his usual dark corner, ripping the papers of travel magazines which he brought for Haruhi to see and select the place for summer vacations. And there, all the girls were already enthralled seeing all this. Tamaki fan girls were so much enchanted by his new sad prince look.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!"Said happy Huni."Are you really going to spend your summer studying?"

"Hai, I want to be enrolled in the best law college of Japan "said hopeful Haruhi."So, I thought it'd be better if I prepare from now. Even though, it's too early I agree too. But the earlier, the better". She smiled.

"Kawaii!"Thought Tamaki when he saw her cute smiling face.

"Haruhi…!"Exclaimed tamaki while running towards her. But, he was thrown away by the twins' sudden baseball bat attack.

"Good Shot!"Said twins, clapping their hands.

"HOHOHO…. (Yeah, she's back.)Wow! What a love triangle! Tamaki –san's fatherly love for Haruhi, twins protecting haruhi from her dad Tamaki-san…"exclaimed an overjoyed renge-kun."This will be the perfect cover story for my magazine. "

"Get lost, otaku!"said twins.

Poor Renge broke into tears, running all over the music room."Ah, these twins don't like me. Am I really so unworthy? They're so rude…"

"Renge-kun, don't cry "said Tamaki, trying to console her."See, what you two have done to Renge-san. Don't you care a bit?"

"We don't care!"Declared twins, quite bluntly.

"Don't you even care that Haruhi is going for summer classes?" Tamaki changed the topic."She won't be able to enjoy the beauty of summer noon in Shanghai with us."

"We don't care!"Twins repeated again. Tamaki was shocked.

"Are you trying to say that we should leave our lovely daughter in this cruel world alone?"Said Tamaki melodramatically, keeping one hand over his head and another over his heart.

"Please, let it be. That'd be a pleasant surprise. "Said Haruhi.

"Who said we're going with you, tono?"Said twins merrily.

"In fact, we are also going with Haruhi. We've joined these summer classes together". Twins disclosed the secret."Speaking about that, we motivated her to join these classes with us so that she can prepare for her higher studies."

"You know, the earlier, the better ".Grinned twins with their gleaming eyes.

At this revelation...what was Tamaki's response?

Tamaki...

Petrified...

And shocked...

I mean both.

"Haruhi, we'll pick you up from your home in the morning. "Said twins with their hands keeping over her shoulder.

Back to consciousness.

"Stay away from my daughter!"Tamaki swept them away using a baseball bat. (Yeah, the one twins used earlier.)

"Haruhi, don't go with those evil brothers. I'll come to receive you in the morning. "Said Tamaki."And we'll stop by a commoners' supermarket in the way…"

"Senpai, you don't need to come. You'll be a bother."Tamaki shocked, started drifting in the black hole.

"You heard her, tono!Haruhi's going with us. "Exclaimed twins.

"No, I'm not going with you guys either. I'll be going on my own. "Said Haruhi.

"I guess. If that's my daughter's , I should better not object. I'll not lie as a stone in my daughter's path "said Tamaki.

"You won't?"Said haruhi.

"You won't?"Twins surprised.

"Yeah, why not? Being her favorite dad, I'll always support her in her decisions…"

"What's he planning?" "Whatever it is …it's not good, I can sense. "Worried twins discussed among themselves.

"Thanks senpai for , I must say it's very much unlike you. "Said haruhi feeling the gratitude.

"And that's why; I've decided that I'll too join these summer classes."

"Aaa...?"Haruhi's hope died.

"Being the king of this club, I hereby, declare that all the host members will join these summer classes. "Declared self-announced king Tamaki.

"But, the classes are already full, milord..."said hikaru.

"So, you won't be getting any last-minute admission. "Completed Kaoru.

"Is it so? I really doubt it. Nothing's impossible for a beautiful and charming king like me…"said Tamaki.

"Whatever!"Said twins while playing video-game."We've listened to it many times."

"Hmm…You twins!"Tamaki's anger boiled."...never mind. Kyouya!"Said Tamaki. He didn't need to say anything quickly contacted the school authorities.

"Hello, is Ootori Kyouya…yeah, I'd like you to…."said Kyouya over his cell phone.

Twins gritted their teeth. Tamaki smiled majestically.

"Hmmm...Ok. Thanks!"Said Kyouya. He kept his cell phone in his pocket and turned to other host club members."Everything's done. They've made the necessary arrangements."

"Tch!"Twins winced.

"Perfect, so, Ouran host club is now going to join these summer classes. We're going to have fun together this summer. "Said Tamaki.

"Yay!"Exclaimed Huni-san.

"Hmm..."Grunted Mori-san with a smile.

"Well, I think I've no other choice."Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah!"Twins winked."But, we'll keep an eye over you, tono, in case you try to do something perverted to Haruhi."

"I'm not perverted."

"Yeah, you're!"

"I'm not!"

"You're!"

…

"This is going to be disastrous. Dear Mom in heaven, why do I always end up being bundled up with this bunch of fools?"Thought Haruhi, letting out a deep sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Save the boy!**

**Hello fellows! I'm very happy today. No reason in particular. Oh yeah, I love Hitachiin brothers. They're so evil. I wish if they were my brothers. Well, then we could have formed a trio. Enough with my blabs, I present you the second story of this series. Hope that you enjoy it. Live life and laugh aloud.**

"Ara..?"Haruhi twitched her eyes.

"Ara…?"She couldn't believe upon her eyes.

_Now what these idiots are planning to do?_ Standing before the school building were a Rolls Royce car, A Mercedes and a black limo. And there emerged the group of beautiful and handsome rich boys of the host club.

"Hmm…So this is it?"asked Kyouya.

"This is soo…"said Kaoru.

"This is soo…"said Hikaru.

"Not big…"said twins in sync.

"Shut up, you!" said Tamaki. "Can't you see? We're in the commoners' school now…a different dimension of this world. We mustn't forget that this is not our Ouran. But this is the commoners' famous school "The Brilliant academy"…small classrooms, plain school dresses and simple-minded people. This place may not be as luxuriant as our Ouran… But, see everywhere around you. Ahh…What a peaceful environment! I think that I'm falling in love with the birds and trees here. "

_What?_ Haruhi's thought.

_Couldn't understand a thing._ Everyone thought.

"Ah…there you are, my cute li'l daughter!" Tamaki noticed Haruhi who was standing at a distance from them. _Ah, you're looking so cute! Good, good!_

"I don't know you." Said Haruhi, avoiding them.

Tamaki was shocked and just like that, he zoomed back to his dark corner. _Haruhi is being meany to her daddy… _Tamaki told to his bunny-chan.

"Ha..ru..hi!" Exclaimed Twins.

"We must hurry and attend the classes or we'll be late for it. After all, we're in the **same** class!" Evil smiles spread on their faces.

"Ok." agreed Haruhi.

"Oharu! Don't hang out with these guys." Said frightened Tamaki. "And you guys, stand there! I know your evil plans."

"Senpai, I'm getting late for the classes. You're in the way." Tamaki, back to his dark corner.

"You heard her, Tono!" Twins showed their tongues.

"Ha…!" Tamaki, poor and helpless. What he could do… He could just watch her dear daughter being lured into the devil's trap.

"Tamaki, Get up…and let's get going to our classes. You can practice that pose of yours any other time." Said Kyouya.

"We'll meet after the classes over. See you then, Kyo-chan. Tamaki-chan, give your best in the class." Said happy Huni. Mori grunted and walked away with his cousin.

Kyouya looked back at Tamaki. "I'm going. Come when you'll be done with this incoherent act." And saying this, he departed.

"Kyouya, You're being mean like your daughter. Kyouya, Kyouyaaa… "shouted Tamaki. "Wait for me!" he started running but then he collided with someone. He fell down on the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming…"

"Well, you should be sorry. You fool!" said an angry boy, nearly of same age as Tamaki's. "Don't give me that poor look. You want me to help you stand now. I'll kill you. Don't come in my way, Again" he turned away. Tamaki stood with a perplexed look over his face. The boy again came back to Tamaki. "Never again!"

"Ok." Tamaki said in fear. The boy went into school building and disappeared. Tamaki relaxed. _What is his problem?_

"You are thinking what is his problem." A voice came from nearby. Tamaki turned to see from where it was coming. "Aren't you?" A girl appeared from nowhere.

"Yeah, how do you know? Are you a mind-reader or psychic?" Tamaki asked her. "Or a Jinn? Who're you?"

_It's written all over your face, idiot._ "Relax. I'm Akane. Nice to meet you." the girl replied. "I'm also attending the summer classes here. And you're…"

"I'm Suou, Tamaki Suou. I'm from Ouran. Nice to meet you,lady!"

"Oh, so you're the renowned legendary king of Ouran. I'm privileged to meet you, your majesty." The girl was genuinely delighted.

_Legendary King!_ Tamaki lost himself.

"Well, you know me princess." Said Tamaki. "Can you tell me who that guy was?"

"Oh, that guy. You won't want to know. But, I'll tell you…" said the girl. "He's Jamie, the bad guy of this school. He's very scary and dangerous. People don't talk to him because everyone says that once a boy tried to talk to him. And the next day, that boy vanished from the face of the earth." Tamaki was scared.

"I've heard that the boy was kidnapped by Jamie. Jamie visits him daily and tortures that boy everyday..." said the girl. "No one knows where he kept the boy. But, I've been told that he goes to him just after lunch hours. I've also seen him many a times… jumping over the school main gate and running off to somewhere. Poor lad! I wish that boy's well-being."

"Don't worry, dear lady. I'll save that boy, I promise."

"Ah, Tamaki-sama!" The girl smiled. "You are such a heroic character." Tamaki pushed his hair back. "By the way, what time it is?" asked Tamaki.

"My bad. My watch doesn't work. But, I can tell you that you're already too late for your class."

"Kaack!" Tamaki ran away. "I've to hurry. See you soon, Akane-san."

Tamaki opened the door of classroom with a thud. Everyone turned to look at the door. He entered into room and sat at the seat in the front of Kyouya's. Everyone moved back to their business.

"What took you so long?" asked Kyouya.

"Kyouya, you wouldn't believe but…" started Tamaki. But, then he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. A boy jumped out of the school main gate. Tamaki wouldn't have recognized the boy but when that boy turned to check if someone was watching him…It's him. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Would you speak now, Tamaki?" Kyouya said.

"Teacher, I'm not feeling well. I need to see the school nurse. Please! " Tamaki stood up. "Kyouya, take me to the infirmary." Tamaki took Kyouya by his hand and stormed out of the classroom.

"Now, why the hell did you do that for?" asked Kyouya with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Kyouya-senpai…" Kyouya and Tamaki turned. "What are you doing here? Aren't you having any classes today?" asked Haruhi. Haruhi and the twins approached them.

"As a matter of fact, I'm asking the same thing from Tamaki because it was he who pulled me out of the class. Not to mention, when he arrived, he was already too late for the class."

"Kyouya!" poor Tamaki looked helplessly towards him.

"Tama-Chan!Kyo-Chan!" Huni came running towards them. Mori was following him. "How was your class, ne?" At this, Kyouya gave a deathly glare to Tamaki. Tamaki shuddered and hid behind Haruhi's back. _Mummy is scary._

"Pervert!" exclaimed twins and hit Tamaki with a Japanese fan. "Why aren't you in your class?"

"What about you!"

"We did our class. We do not bunk classes like you, Tono! " said twins.

"Haruhi, there's a boy in danger. Jamie's going to kill him!"

"Wait, wait! Slow down, Tama-chan!" said Huni. "Who's Jamie? And why'd he kill someone?"

Tamaki told the whole story with the exact precision, without missing a single line, as was told by Akane. "We need to save him."

"We deny." said twins. Tamaki looked at Kyouya, with the eyes filled with hope.

"Hmm…I think then we've to deal with this matter. So that, I can attend my class peacefully." Said Tamaki. "Kyouya!" he jumped and clung to him. "You're my best-est friend in this world."

"This is the plan. I'll wait for him around this corner." He pointed to a location in the map. "I'll send a signal when I see him. Haruhi and Hitachiin brothers will keep their eyes over the culprit from that terrace. And when they see him, you guys wait for him to appear and as he appears, Tamaki will catch him and wrap him in a knapsack. Huni-sanpai and Mori-senpai will help him with ropes. Ok?"

"Ok" everyone said.

_He's here._ Kyouya sent the signal to twins. "We can see him." said twins. "He's coming towards you Huni-senpai."

"Hai! We're ready." Said Huni. "Over and out." said Tamaki.

"Tono, We're not playing cops." Said twins.

"You!" Tamaki said in anger.

"Tama-chan, He's coming." Tamaki –all alert. He saw the shadow and within an instant he pounced over it.

"I arrest you in the name of law. You have the right to speak. But, anything you speak can be used against you in the court." Tamaki captured the culprit. _**He's been watching too many detective movies lately.**_ "Huni-sanpai, Mori-senpai, I've got him."

Huni and Mori didn't move. They looked at him with surprise. Meanwhile, others came running. But, they stopped at once. "Haruhi, See your daddy has caught the criminal."

"Ah, Senpai. Don't you think Jamie would have been a little taller? " said Haruhi. Tamaki didn't understand. The twins were laughing their hearts out. "He's such an idiot."

"Tamaki, you've got a cat." Mori said. _He said it._ A black cat came out from the sack. "Meow!" _What? Now, you arrest cats? You ruined my fur coat._

"Kaackk!" Tamaki was shocked.

"He did it again." Twins said while laughing. "Tono, you're so greattt!"

"Ahh…" someone cried with agony. Everyone turned around. "Where did the voice come from?" said twins.

"Jamie's going to kill that boy."Tamaki said. _Hold your wild thoughts._ "No doubt, someone needs our help. Everyone run from where the voice came." ordered Tamaki. Everyone followed his order without questioning him.

"Here!" they turned towards a lane. There was an old isolated factory building. "Ah…" voice came again and this time, louder. "Let's go." Tamaki said.

They opened the door. And what they saw was beyond anything they expected.

"Ah…" cried Jamie. There were four more boys with him. Two of them were with a guitar, one was hitting the drums and another boy was playing the keyboard. A boy stood at the center, holding the microphone in his hand. Tamaki knew that boy, he'd seen him.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" asked Jamie. "I know you. You were following me. Ha?"

Tamaki was terrified by his looks.

"Please, don't go to my dad." Jamie and all other members of the band kneeled down at Tamaki's feet. "We didn't tell anyone about our band. If he finds out that I'm bunking the classes for all this, he'll very angry." Everyone understood what weird predicament they were in.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "Jamie-san. We're not telling this to anyone. Actually, we were just passing by and we heard some voice. So, we came here to find out whose lovely voice it was. It was you. You're a gifted singer, really." Kyouya lied.

"Really?" asked Jamie.

"Why should I lie?"

"Oh, Thanks! Will you hear some more? We've composed a new song. It's incomplete but still you'll enjoy it."

"We're so sorry that we interrupted your practice session. But, we're in a real hurry. We've got to go. Any other time." Smiled Kyouya.

"Yeah, we don't want to become deaf." said twins in a low voice.

"He made a fool out of us." said twins.

"But, you too heard him crying." Tamaki said in his defense.

"We were not after his scream, milord." Twins said. "Besides, He said he was singing, not screaming."

"We've had enough, Tamaki." Said Kyouya. Everyone agreed. Tamaki was left behind deserted.

"Amazing!" someone said. A girl had been watching them. It was Akane.

"And who're you?" asked Kyuoya.

"Akane-san!" Tamaki rushed towards Akane. "Akane-san, tell them that I wasn't lying. They don't believe me .Tell them!"

"Tell them what? You actually believed my story. It was a lie." Said Akane. "Pure lie. I didn't know that you are so gullible."

"He was definitely influenced." Said twins.

"Aaa…!" Tamaki was frozen. _It was a lie!_

"So, this clearly explains the situation." Said Haruhi.

"Kyouya-Senpai, Milord's melting." Twins poked Tamaki with sticks.

**How was it? Well, I hope you guys had a good laugh. If you hadn't, then I recommend you to listen to **_**doki doki waku waku **_**by Saitou 's really funny. I don't understand the lyrics but still it never fails to make me laugh. You'll definitely laugh. Even better, try to sing along, if you really want to enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Curse you!**

**Enjoy **

"Here!" Kyouya handed the notepad and a pen to Tamaki. "Keep them with you. You'll need these today."

Tamaki took them silently. Since that Jamie-incident, Poor Tamaki had been doomed.

"No talking. And no whining."

Tamaki looked at Kyouya. He writes something on the notepad tore the page and showed it to Kyouya**. **_**You're so rude, mommy. **_Kyouya took the page and crushed it. _Nonsensical!_

"Yeah, One more thing" he said. "Write only when necessary." _Don't disturb me now and then. Or I'll kill you._ Tamaki shuddered.

"Kyouya-Senpai is pretty angry about that incident." Haruhi said.

"Hai. If we listen to everything he says and follow them, we'll be in great trouble." Twins said. Haruhi was shocked. _These words are coming from their mouth. Eh?_

"Poor Tama-chan, Kyo-chan is very strict to him." Said Huni-senpai.

"Hmm." Mori agreed.

"Haruhi, let's go to someplace after classes are over where we can have fun." Twins said. They gave a big high-five to each other. Tamaki scribbled down something on the paper and handed it to Haruhi.

"Oh..DON'T GO WITH THESE DUMMIES. (ToT)" Haruhi read. She crushed the paper. "Senpai, Write only when necessary." She repeated Kyouya's statement without noticing herself. Tamaki went back to his dark corner. _Couldn't find any!_ Even though, there were no corners in the school's garden, Tamaki still managed to find a place near the fountain_. Haruhi is being mean like mommy._ He started tearing pages of notepad.

"You heard her, tono!" said twins.

"And I don't have free time after this class to go out with you guys. I've some important work today." Haruhi told them. _I hope that offer is still open in the supermarket._

Twins' faces fell off. _She's so lazy. What an unenthusiastic heroine! _

"Tono, Stop tearing the pages." Twins said. "Kyouya- Senpai won't give you another notepad."

"Tama-chan, come here. Take my Usa-chan. You'll feel super-happy." Huni offered his bunny to Tamaki in a hope that he will stop covering the school ground with the torn pages of his notepad.

"It seems Tamaki-kun likes toys." Nekozawa said with a maniacal smile, head of the Black Magic Club. No one knew from where he emerged out. "Here, take my beruzenefu…"

"Kaackkkk!"

"What is this cloaked man doing here in daylight?" asked twins. "Aren't you scared of light anymore?" They lit the torch and kept flashing it at his face.

"Well, no." Nekozawa replied with a pride. "And it's all thanks to Tamaki-kun's training that I can withstand this scorching sunlight." He looked above at sky. His eyes were dazzled by the sunlight. _Ah…too much light…Kadomatsuuu…! _Kadomatsu, just like Nekozawa, appeared from nowhere and opened an umbrella over him.

"Master, I'm at your service." He said.

Scared Tamaki hid behind the twins, quickly handing a note to them. Twins crushed the paper without even looking at it. "Idiot-highness!" twins said.

"Nekozawa-San…" Kyouya said with a smile. "What a splendid surprise! I do not think that you are attending the summer classes here. So, may I ask what brings you here?"

Haruhi was surprised at the shadow king's sudden change of mood.

"Hai, you're right." Nekozawa said. "I'm here with some business. It's about my sister Kirimi."

All the memories came rushing. Kirimi- Nekozawa's little sister. The little girl had delved so deep into shoujo manga that her knowledge about adult words was no surprise. Tamaki's eyes widened when he heard the name Kirimi. She confused him with her brother. Later, the girl realized the true identity of his real brother. Tamaki was tagged as a liar for the rest of his life.

"What about her?" Haruhi asked.

"Recently, she's been behaving quite differently."

"Like what?" twins asked.

"She's been following a boy recently."

"How do you know?"

"I've followed her many times." Nekozawa admitted.

"My! My!" Twins said with a grin. "What a wicked brother! Following own sister!"

"But, Nekozawa-san, why are you telling this to us?" Haruhi asked.

"I want you guys to help me. I think she likes him. Once she brought that boy at home. But, when I appeared before him, he ran off. I wonder why."

_You wonder why! Eh?_ Everyone thought.

"It's totally a matter of your sister's personal life. We can't do anything about it." Kyouya said.

"I've heard that it's the aim of the host club to ensure the happiness of girls. Isn't it true?"

"That's true. But let me make it clear, Nekozawa-san."Kyouya said. "We can't help you. And I'm sorry to bring this to your notice, but you can see we're not at Ouran. So, we can't provide our host club services here."

"But…. I really want you guys to start now. You see, I'm going to Europe for studying Black art and magic. And I need her to have someone with her when I'm not around." Nekozawa said with a sad face.

"No!" twins said.

"Tamaki-kun, you understand this, don't you? She called you brother too." Nekozawa begged for help from Tamaki. Tamaki was moved, really moved. He wrote down on the paper-WE MUST HELP IS HER FAMILY. He gave it to Kyouya. Paper met the same awaited fate, crushed and thrown away_. Ah… it's so cruel, Mommy._

"I think we can help you this time." Kyouya said. "We'll help you."

_Kyouya-Senpai is so kind._ Haruhi thought.

"But, we've to make arrangements. We've to find a room big enough for our club activity, then we've to rejuvenate it, its decoration…" Kyouya said. "But, don't worry. We'll take care of that. The extra expense in doing so will be added to your fee. I hope you don't mind."

_I take my words back._ _Behold The Shadow King!_ Haruhi thought.

Summer is here now. On the top floor of the commoners' school Brilliant Academy, at the end of the silent corridor in the east, the door opened to the Ouran host club supermarket. Kyouya and other host club members (Except Tamaki) were dressed in, well, tacky commoners' outfits. **Just in case if** y**ou don't know about commoners' dresses, consult Tamaki's commoners' encyclopedia. **Haruhi was in her usual self (a rare commoner specimen of the host club).The guest was a blonde girl. Of course, it was Kirimi. Kill me? Creamy? Whatever!

"Welcome to the host club, Miss Kirimi." Kyouya greeted her with smile.

_Something is missing._ Haruhi thought.

"Oneesan sent me here. I thought it was some sort of Black magic fair here. But, it's just you guys." Kirimi was disappointed.

_How straightforward! _Twins thought._ Talking about that, this reminds us of a certain someone._ They stared at Haruhi.

"What?" Haruhi noticed them looking at her.

"No. Nothing." They said together.

"That so like you, Kirimi-chan. I'd like you to meet certain someone. He'd been waiting for you to come. As a matter of fact, he's your host tonight." Kyouya said. At this, she was surprised. Kyouya held her hand and took her to the man standing in the shadow.

Kirimi couldn't see the guy's face. He gave her hand to that man. As she came nearer to him, she could see his face. And a frown appeared on her face.

"It's just you, Kira-san!" Kirimi almost shouted.

_Kira? Killer? Whatever!_ Everyone thought. The twins started laughing aloud. They laughed so hard that tears came into their eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Aren't you happy to see me?" the boy asked.

"No. I'm surprised, however."

"Isn't that what you wanted, Kirimi-chan?" Huni asked. "You like him,ne?"

"Well yeah, but Why did you guys have to do all this?" Kirimi asked.

_Good question._ Everyone pointed out their fingers to another person standing in the dark behind the door. She turned back to see him. She knew him.

"KIRIMI…" Nekozawa said with a hideous smile. He held out his puppet to greet her.

"Brother, what are you doing behind that door? She asked. "And why are you doing all this?"

"I noticed that you were not looking happy these days. I thought, may be because I scared your boyfriend away that day, so you were all sad."

"You idiot brother!" suddenly, a heavy evil aura surrounded Kirimi. Nekozawa was horrified too. "You got it all wrong."

"Eh?" Nekozawa looked at her with surprise. Suddenly, the evil aura was gone and Kirimi's face was all gloomy.

"I was sad because you are going to Europe. It feels so bad… it hurts even to think about it." She told him. "I thought you'll teach me some new curses and spells."

Nekozawa who, till now, was thinking that her little sister was love struck, realized that she was worried about him all the time.

"Kirimi…" He said. She looked at his brother. "Will you come with me to Europe?" he held his hand out to her.

"Yes!" she held his hands tightly. All the guests got emotional at this scene.

"Neko-san is so caring." One said.

"He's such a responsible brother." Another one said.

"I'll teach you how to bind the soul of a human to the voodoo doll. And then, you can try it over the people present here…ho…ho…" Nekozawa said. Other guests trembled.

_He blew it off._ Host members thought.

"But, why were you stalking Kira-san so long?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh,him…" said Kirimi. "Actually a week before, I cast a spell on him so that he'll turn into a frog. I kept following him to see if he turned into one or not. But, he didn't. So that day, I took him to brother to ask for his help. When oneesan came to meet him, he ran away like a scared puppy."

"Terrible Siblings!" twins said.

"Talking about that, where is he?" Kirimi looked around. He was nowhere to see.

"Guess, he fled away" Twins said. "…with all the other guests."

Something is missing. Haruhi thought. And then she realized.

Haruhi stopped and asked. "Everyone, Where's Tamaki-senpai?"

"We sent him back to his mansion." Kyouya said.

"Or he'd have made us to read his useless notes again." Twins said. "…And again."

"Huh? Isn't that a little too much?" she asked. _You didn't read any of his notes._

"No." Twins said.

"Haruhi…" Mori said.

"You don't need to worry, Haru-chan." Huni said.

"We're going to meet him this evening." Kyouya revealed. "If you want to come, you can join us."

"That's fine. I'll meet him tomorrow. I've to do my laundry today." She explained.

"Yeah! You don't need to come. Tono will lose his mind if he sees you." Twins said.

Everyone sat inside the limo waiting outside the school building.

"It seems, Senpai, you really care about Tamaki-Senpai a lot." She smiled.

"Yeah…" he said, fixing his classes. "If I don't go, then he'll disturb me the whole night through his insane text messages." _You won't want me to kill him, will you?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet you again**

**Hello, this is the next chapter of my fanfic. I hope you like it. Enjoy **

_Why am I here?_ Haruhi thought.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Ohio, Ranka-san" the twins said in unison, they were sparkling in the summer sun. "Where's Haruhi? We're here to pick her up."

"Ohh…" Haruhi's dad was surprised by the sudden visit. He opened the door hoping for the newspaper boy but he found Hitachiin brothers instead. "Boys, it feels so nice to meet you again. I could have never guessed in my whole life that a bunch of handsome boys are waiting outside my house. Why! Please, come in. Haruhi, come over here. See, we have got some guests today."

"What is it,dad? You are way too loud." Haruhi came outside her room; she was wearing a floral skirt and red top.

"Oh, my dear lil daughter…" Ranka-san flew and hugged Haruhi. "You are an adorable daughter, you know. I always tell her to dress like a girl. But, she never listens to her dear dad. She's looking cute, isn't she?"

"Hai…Good job, Haruhi's Father!" all the host club members nodded and put their thumbs up.

"What are you guys doing here at my home, huh?" Haruhi asked them.

"HE… HE… HE…" A wide grin appeared on both of the twins' faces. "Why… You say."

"Why am I here?" Haruhi asked herself while looking at the building standing before her. "Senpai, I've nothing to buy from here. I bought enough grocery items for the week yesterday. I should go back to home and finish my homework. "

She turned back to leave. But…

"No, no and no." The twins blocked her way. "We also got the same home work as you did. But, you can do it later."

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Huni said while jumping. "Let's have ice-cream together."

"Hai!" twins exclaimed. "Let's have ice-cream together, Haruhi. We'll share the same ice-cream cone." _After all, we're your best buddies. _They took the hold of Haruhi in their arms and moved forward to Bonmal store.

"Ice-cream! Ice-cream!" twins kept chanting.

"Shut up, you two sneaky bastards! Move away from my lovely, innocent daughter!" Tamaki ran immediately to rescue his daughter, he pushed them aside. "Haruhi, daddy will buy ice-cream for you. You don't need to share with those two freaks."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Senpai, you're not my daddy!" Haruhi replied coldly, giving a sharp blow to Tamaki's heart .

"Haru-chan! Umm…This pocky tastes really good...um… Wanna give it a try?" Huni asked Haruhi, munching pocky in his small mouth. Mori was following him, holding half a dozen packets of pocky with himself. "I've the strawberry pocky too,ne."

"Ano, I haven't tried it before, huni-senpai. I'll pass." Haruhi replied apologetically.

Huni's face fell down with sadness. Haruhi suddenly realized her mistake. _This man!_

"Ah…But, I… think I can give it a… try." Haruhi said.

Huni's expression changed in an instant. He beamed with a smile and gave a pocky to her. "Here!"

Haruhi took it in her mouth. _This…um… tastes really good._ She lost herself in the thoughts of food.

"Good for you, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, the tears of joy filled his eyes. "Ka..waaii!"

"Haruhi, here…" Tamaki offered his pocky to her. "Take your dad's pocky too."

"Tono, she doesn't need yours." Twins reappeared from somewhere. They hit him with a Japanese fan. "Haruhi's coming with us. We'll buy a lot of these for her."

"But…"

"You stay away from her, pervert!" they teased him.

"I'm not."

"So, why does your face turn red at the mention of Haruhi's name?"

"No, it doesn't." Tamaki said while making a failed attempt to stop his face from blushing again.

"There you see." Twins pointed to his face quickly. "You are a pervert."

"No. I'm not."

"Yeah, you're."

"No. I'm not."

"Yeah, you're."

"No. I'm…" Tamaki stopped arguing and stood silent, for he saw a face that he recognized very well.

"See, you agree with us too." Twins said. When they saw him unperturbed by their comments, they knocked his head with their fists. "Tono, what are you looking at?"

"Akane-san…" Tamaki uttered, still looking in the same direction.

Everyone turned and looked at the direction he was looking. They saw a blonde girl; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a knee-length top, she was probably buying a packet of chips from the snacks corner outside the Bonmal store. As she made her way to enter inside the store, she felt that she was being watched by someone. She turned and looked back…only to find a known face staring at her with amazement.

Akane saw Tamaki with the twins and a girl. It appeared to her that he and the other two guys were fighting over that girl. And there were other two guys, one had a lot of pocky in his hands and other had lot of pocky in his mouth. A boy, with specs on his face, was merely watching all of this drama.

"What a pleasant surprise!" She waved to them and moved forward. "I never thought that I can find you guys here…in this supermarket."

"Indeed! Neither of us thought that we can see you here…in this supermarket." Kyouya said.

"Why, Kyouya-san! I'm not rich like you…" she replied. "And where else do you think a commoner like me can go?"

"I would rather say that it's humble of you to call yourself a commoner because the Rolex watch on your left hand suggests otherwise." Kyouya said as he fixed his glasses a little.

Akane smiled at his discovery.

"How observant of you!" she said with a smile. "But, you see, it's broken. See the cracks? The hands are stuck at the same place…they don't move at all. I bought this damned thing at a very low price from the black market. But, I didn't know that they gave me the real thing this time."

"I don't believe you and your story." Kyouya said bluntly.

"That hurts!" Akane said lightly.

"You're a liar."

"You know me very well."

"Tamaki-san! How are you? Long time, no see!" she said to Tamaki.

"I…I…am…uh… fine." Tamaki said hesitatingly.

"My bad! I think I left a bad impression on you guys." She said. "Well, it's never too late to mend your ways. How about I give a little treat to you all? Huh?"

"Why?" twins asked.

"Just to become friends with you." She smiled. Her smile was genuine. "There is a family restaurant at the store's roof. I've heard that they are serving special dish items today."

"Mmm…it's yummy!" Huni said while eating his strawberry cake. Everyone came to enjoy the free treat of Akane. Who doesn't want a free treat? She placed the order for everyone.

"Akane-san, I don't mean to be rude. But," Haruhi asked. "Why are you doing this? I mean…won't it cost too much? This restaurant looks too grand for this place."

"Hmm… sorry, but I think I've forgotten your name." Akane said, trying to recall her name. "What's your name, please?"

"Har…"

"Haruhi's cousin, Natsumi…" twins interrupted. "Her name is Natsumi."

"She looks a lot like Fuzioka-san." Akane wondered. "Well Natsumi, this restaurant is really too grand but not as grand as my wallet. Feel comfortable. Have some bite."

Haruhi let out a sigh. She held the fork and put the food in her mouth.

"Hmm…it's delicious." Haruhi said. "What is it?"

"I'm glad that you liked it." Akane said. "It is lamb's liver."

"Lamb's liver!" Haruhi stopped chewing. She felt nauseated. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"I'm sorry. It was a lie. I just wanted to see your confused face." Akane burst into laughter.

Something dropped in the background. Everyone turned back as they heard a clamor of voices. They saw the crowd gathered around the last table in the row.

"I'm sorry…I think someone stole my purse. I don't have money. Please, take my wrist watch instead. I'm sorry for the trouble…" the old-man told the restaurant's manager.

"You old geezer! You think that this wretched wrist watch of yours can pay your bill. If you don't have money, don't come to this restaurant, you poor man!" he threw the old man's watch over the floor.

"That bastard!" Tamaki and other members stood on their feet. "How dare he…!"

"Everyone!" Akane said calmly. "Just sit down. I don't want to create a scene here."

"But, Akane-san, you saw what happened." Tamaki said with anger in his voice. "We can't just sit and watch and do nothing."

"You want to help that old man." She said. "Why?"

"Why?" Tamaki said, surprised at her question.

"Yeah, I asked why." She said. "Do you know him? Why do you want to risk your own reputation for a person you haven't seen before and probably won't see him ever again in your life?"

"Reputation, you say." Tamaki replied. "It's not about reputation, Akane-san. It's about decision…it's about making the choice between right and wrong. I can't stand this sight of injustice anymore. Follow me, fellow subjects!"

"There you stop!" Akane stood up. _I got no clue what are you talking about._

"Why?" Tamaki asked with a pleading tone.

"Okay, I'll let you guys go. But," she said. "I'll talk to him. You guys won't speak a word there. Is it okay?"

"Hai!" everyone nodded in agreement.

She reached to the manager. The manager was looking very furious…hot air streaming from his nostrils. The old man was quivering in his shadow.

"Hello, sir." She said to the old man. "The weather is really nice today. What do you think?"

The old man was surprised at the girl's sudden congenial talk.

"Yeah, it's…" he began.

"I tell you how's the weather." The manager interrupted. "It's very bad, very, very bad."

"I don't think so." She turned to see him.

"Who are you? Don't waste my time. Get going, brat!" He said.

"Oh, my bad! I forgot to introduce myself." She said with a smile. "I'm Akane, the public health officer from the health, welfare and labor ministry of Japan. I'm here to carry out the inspection of the hotels of Tokyo. Nice to meet you!"

_She went too overboard._ The host club members thought.

Manager gave a horrified look to her. "You're lying. Why would I believe you? Show me your id."

She searched the pockets of her jeans. "Where it is? Have I forgotten to bring it?"

"See, I knew you were lying. You think a jeans-clad kid like you can fool me that easily." He said with a winning smile. _She's a dead meat now._

"I'm sorry, sir." She said. She took out the cell phone from her right pocket. "I think may be the minister himself can tell you something about me."

She speed-dialed a number and gave it to him. "Here, Take it. He's on the line."

"What! You think you can fool me. I've talked to him many times. If you think you can fool me just by that, you're so wrong. I'll recognize his voice quickly." He said arrogantly. He grabbed the phone and spoke. "Now, listen to me, brat…"

Till now, his face was fuming with anger. But… as he heard the voice coming from the other end of the line, his face turned pale. He cut the call immediately.

"Now, that's rude." Akane said. "You cut the minister's call. Now, how many of us do that, seriously?"

"I'm sorry, Akane-sama. I was really rude to you. Forgive me." the manager begged for mercy. Everyone got a big shock.

"Ah… that's not a big deal, Sir." She said with a reassuring smile. "I was just thinking that maybe you can forgive this poor man and let him go."

"But…"

"May be this can earn you the minister's…ah, I mean my favor." She winked.

"Akane-chan, you were really great there." Huni said.

"Hai! Hai!" twins said.

"Well, people are really gullible, I think so." She said with ease.

"But, How did you manage to trick him? I mean the whole minister thing was scary." Haruhi said.

"Well, I've many tricks up my sleeve." She said and laughed.

Everyone stopped walking. Akane kept walking. Then she realized that she was walking alone. She looked back.

"Akane-chan, no more lies," Huni said. "Please."

"Tell us your real identity." Tamaki demanded.

"We know that you're not just any commoner. So, just tell the truth." Kyouya said.

"Is that so?" she said.

She walked to them. She took out a card from her jeans pocket.

"Take it." She gave it to Haruhi and started to walk away while talking to someone over her cell phone.

"What is it?" said Tamaki.

"Looks like a visiting card." Twins said, peeking over Haruhi's shoulder.

"Akane-san!" Haruhi shouted aloud.

Akane turned.

"Why did you give this to me?" she asked. "It is a visiting card of someone named Yukiko, CEO of…"

"Well…"she said. Suddenly, a black Rolls Royce appeared behind her. The driver left his seat and opened the door for someone.

"It says, Yukiko, CEO of Kimura International…the well-known name in the hotel and hospitality business."

Everyone couldn't understand her.

"And I'm Yukiko. Nice to meet you." She said, the honesty reflected in her voice. "See you again, folks!"

Saying this, she sat inside the car and it sped away.

"Yu…ki…ko." Tamaki said.

"She had been tricking us all the time." Twins said.

"And now the lie she told us now is too difficult to digest." Haruhi said.

"I checked her profile over the Internet and…" Kyouya told. "And I guess…She wasn't lying this time."

"So that means…"

"That means she, really, has the minister at her speed-dial." Kyouya said.

**How was it? Well, I think it's getting interesting now. I don't know if Akane is really a Japanese female name or not. I just made it up. But, now you know it was already a fake name. So, I had to make one. I'll come back again with the next chapter. Till then, enjoy and have fun **


End file.
